threepercentfandomcom-20200214-history
Fernando Carvalho
Fernando Carvalho is a candidate in the 104th Process. He is notably the only physically disabled candidate, being in a wheelchair. Personality Background Fernando is the only child of a priest. His father preaches the values of the Founding Couple and the Process, and he wants nothing more than to see Fernando pass the Process. This molds Fernando to wanting nothing more than to pass and proceed to the Offshore. He is seen as a child practicing his interview skills in a mirror, readying himself for the Process. Fernando is notably crippled, being the only handicapped person shown in the 104th Process, though it is noted that he is not the only handicapped person to pass. His wheelchair needs repairs almost daily, created by his father as a way for him to easily get around. Season One "Chapter 01: Cubes" Fernando is introduced as a determined young man. When interviewed, the proctor made it clear that no exceptions would be made for his disability. The proctor also grilled Fernando on why he wanted to pass the Process and if it was solely for the chance of being healed. Fernando assured the proctor that he has other motivations for passing, other ambitions. The proctor then asked him about his father, and what he admired about him, which Fernando struggled to answer. After much prying, Fernando stated that he wanted to pass so he didn't have to live like his father did, to which the proctor approved him for the next test. He moved on to the cube test, where he was placed in the same room as Michele, Joana, and Rafael. At first, he struggled to reach the pieces in the center, due to his chair, but Michele passed him pieces so he could work. He easily completed his 9 cubes, but noticed that Michele had only managed to create 8. Fernando quickly assembled her 8 into one big cube, giving her 9 and allowing her to pass the test. "Chapter 02: Coins" At the beginning of the episode, a flashback was shown where Fernando was having a mock-interview with a stick-figure drawing of a proctor. After he "passed," Fernando cheered that he was going to the Offshore, and was knocked from his wheelchair in the process. Bleeding from the head, Fernando looked longingly at a picture he drew of the Offshore. He was brought to his father by a follower and his wheelchair was fixed. Fernando was dejected after the experience, but his father told him that the wheelchair was nothing to be afraid of - it was his secret weapon. On the way to the next test, candidates were required to undergo a medical evaluation. During the wait, Fernando tells Michele he saw her and Bruna being taken away by an agent, and that she could talk to him abut it if she wanted to. When it was finally his turn to get evaluated, the scanners failed him, so he was taken to an in-person doctor. The doctor injected him with a serum that gave him feeling in his legs for a few moments and said that, with a regular course of treatments, he might be able to walk again. During the inductive reasoning test, Fernando was the first to offer suggestions on what the woman's cause of death might be. He pointed out that the choking woman and another man had mud on their shoes, so he knew they were visiting. Then he mentioned the expression on the host's face, plus the fact that the choking woman was facing the host's husband rather than her own. Because of this, he believed that the visiting woman was having an affair with the host's husband, because she turned to the man she loved. She died by poison, as the host had figured it out. There were chemical signs on the desk, which he believed were probably for a poison. Ultimately, he was shot down by Rafael, who said it was too grim for the Offshore. Rafael was correct, but Fernando still passed, because he had contributed to the group. In between tests, Fernando told Michele that he might be able to walk again if he passed the process. Michele was excited but Fernando told her that wasn't the reason he was in the process. He had spent his whole life struggling to accept that he would never walk, and it was who he was. Fernando was nearly eliminated during the coins test, when Rafael said Fernando should be eliminated because he was in a wheelchair and would drag the group down. However, Fernando said, if he passes the Process, he would be able to walk again. In the end, the group decided to leave it up to chance, and Fernando successfully passed, moving on to the next trial. "Chapter 03: Corridor" Fernando was introduced to the next challenge by Denise who told the group that their goal was to get to the end of the tunnel in five minutes. Unbeknownst to the group, the tunnel was filled with an odorless gas that produced hallucinations. While in the tunnel, his paranoia led him to see images of himself standing up from his wheelchair, preying on his insecurity about his disability. However, with the help of Joana, Fernando was able to make it to the end of the tunnel in time, passing the test. After the test, Fernando moved on to the dormitories with the rest of the candidates. While there, he spoke to Michele in private, asking what she saw in the corridor. He mentioned that he heard her muttering about her brother. In response, Michele kissed him, and the two began a romantic relationship. Later that night, Fernando said he couldn't sleep, because he was so happy. The next day, when Joana realized the group was shut in, Fernando was the first to ask her what was wrong. He helped let the rest of the group know that they were locked in. "Chapter 04: Gateway" During the dormitory test, Fernando helped the group by memorizing numbers and bringing them to the lever pushers. When Marco decided to steal food from the rest of the candidates, Fernando teamed up with Michele to avoid having their food stolen as well. He helped build a barricade, which was able to hold off Marco's group until Joana rescued them. Having defeated Marco, he and the remaining candidates moved on to the next test. "Chapter 06: Glass" After passing the dormitory test, Fernando and the other candidates were given their own rooms. Fernando's father was there when he arrived at the room, and he told him that he was supposed to dissuade his son from moving on in the Process in exchange for the coins. Fernando realized that it was a lot of money and that they could buy a whole new house. However, Fernando's father was insistent that he stay in the Process and, if Fernando tried to leave, he wouldn't have a home to come back to. Fernando's father left and told the proctor that Fernando was staying in the Process. "Chapter 07: Capsule" What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 08: Button" What the character did in this episode. Season Two Chapter 01: Mirror What the character did in this episode. Chapter 02: Toaster What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 03: Static" What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 04: Napkin" What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 05: Lamp" What the character did in this episode. Chapter 06: Bottles What the character did in this episode. Chapter 07: Fog What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 08: Frogs" What the character did in this episode. Category:Characters